


The Sunfire

by Darrk



Category: EVE Online, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrk/pseuds/Darrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkady was too close to the gate when the portal opened. He landed on the Sunfire who just engaged a Lighthawk fleet. What will happen, will he be able to get back to his universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

5 years ago

 Galactic Veilstone building

 Sinnoh region

 Saetveth - or Saturn as he was now known – strode down the hall to the command centre. Now that he had found the direction he wanted Galactic to head in, he had to start planning with the new commanders – Pluto – head of recruitment; Mercury – head of diplomatic relationships and Neptune - head of operations. To complete Galactic's new goal they would have to make alliances with other major and minor organisations like Magma and Cipher.

 "Mercury, open the chat channels to the Magma headquarters; I will speak to Tabitha now" Barked Saturn. But instead of Tabitha, Neptune appeared on the screen. "What is it Neptune?"

 "We have located the remains of Hunter J's ship but the damage exceeds what we had originally anticipated, especially to the hull. The old ships weapons used to consist of a stealth cloaking device, front mounted beam cannons and bottom-mounted pulse cannon, rear-mounted medium rail-guns but now only the medium rail remains. Therefore, I have made some plans for a new ship if you will allow me to change the original design"

 "Fine, let's hear about it" Snapped Saturn. "This better be good"

 "It will be, we're going to turn it into a heavy battleship with rail-guns, particle beams, pulse cannons and beam cannons it was heavily armed. The ships main super-armament includes two super-heavy rail-guns, a capital sized beam cannon and a capital sized pulse cannon. It is double hulled, will have an extra armour layer and five massive engines. Also fitted cloaking device, bomb/torpedo launchers and range of covert ops, assault frigates and interdictors in the hangers, all of them are fully armoured and weaponized. It can land and its vehicles are armoured trucks with that have retractable small rail-guns and missile emplacements. It's basically a ship-off-the-line that can fly"

 "You have my approval, now get on with it" Snapped Saturn again. "Start working immediately" Neptune was quickly replaced with Tabitha from the Magma organisation. "Tabitha, have you thought about my offer of an alliance?"

 "We have, and decided to accept it with some certain terms." Here we go again, thought Saturn. "Number one: if we go to war against Rocket and its allies, you will help us fight against them in our region. Number two: we will support each other in military, political and economic sectors, and if one of us controls the region, the others can put up a base there. Number three: we will merge technology with each other. Do you agree to these terms?"

 "Yes I do but before you do know there are three of us in this alliance: Magma, Galactic and the small organisation of Cipher. Do you still agree to the terms?"

 "Yes we do. See you later Saturn."

 ________________________________________

 30 years ago

 Celestic Town

 Sinnoh region

Cyrus looked up at the sky. Something was moving closer, towards Sinnoh, towards him. It could be a legendary. Or not. Destroying the pokemart, the pod-like thing came to a rest in the middle of the square. Part of it detaches. Inside there was a man, barely alive with a black and gold uniform and blue hair.

"Take to the chopper he motion to two of the grunts, and the rest of you clear this pod up."

________________________________________

 Now

 Sinnoh region

 "Warp thrusters are stable, sir" One grunt said.

 "Weapon systems are online and active" Another added.

 "Cloak systems are ready. 3. 2. 1. We are now cloaked" A third responded.

 "Prepare for warp" Barked Saturn "3. 2. 1…"

 An alarm wailed.

 Panic erupted.

 A bright light.

 Then darkness…..

 


	2. Chapter 1

“Fleet commander Arkady” the AI declared over the communication system “please report to the commanders office” I strolled down the hall way nervously since the only reason for the commander summoning someone like this was because they were in trouble. I knocked twice on the door before opening it. There was a large file on the desk, in front of Jon Radec otherwise known as the commander, with my name on it.

“Please sit down,” Jon said to me when I entered “Now I have a mission for you. It is of grave impotence. You will lead a party of 50 offensive ships to guard the eve gate.”

“Only 50,” I asked shocked “so it will be a pure capital fleet”

“No there won’t be any capitals”

“Why the wrecking ball formation requires capitals”

“Fleet commander Murdoch, said you couldn’t use any capitals for this mission because of the interference from the eve gate”

“That’s rubbish I’ve flown past in in a Titan, if you won’t let me use capitals then I will have to  refuse this mission; give it to Fleet commander Murdoch,” and with that I walked out.

This time the AI said “Fleet commander Murdoch please report to the commander’s office”

“Murdoch you know the fleet that Arkady was meant to command” but before Murdoch responded he continued “well he has decided to refuse it without a full fleet and if I allow him the full will be planning to defend in the wrecking ball formation. But if I refuse to give him it, he will refuse it. So I have decided since you suggested that those numbers are appropriate for this type of mission. You will be leading it”

“You can’t make me I have other duties to do at that time, I will make Arkady go.” And with that like Arkady, he walked out.

I heard an angry voice from behind me as I strutted down the hallway on the way to the shuttle hanger

“Arkady, Arkady stay where you are right now”

“Max with me,” I growled at max my wingman that was standing in the sergeant’s enclave, right next to the shuttle hanger

“You go out of those doors I’ll make sure you are no longer an FC”

I spun round and growled “How will you do that, we are at the same rank.”

“You, you, will not speak to me like that” then he spun round and marched the other way towards Commodore Harkov’s office. Meanwhile, I climbed into my pod which enters a shuttle and detached from the station

“Max go over see the construction” I called to my wing mate who after I said that banked off to the right heading for the secondary POS while I was heading to the main one. The fleet consists of two hundred and fifty-five capsular split in to five wings with each of them have five squadrons. Each of the wings and squadrons had a commander. I controlled all but three of the commanders but they were just the squadron’s commanders, even though I have no clue how many other people in the fleet I had under my command I still felt in command of the fleet. Especially with the Vengence nearly built and the Relentless, Illustrious, Invincible, Indomitable, Revenge and the Protector in the process of being built I had to be very careful. Just then Captain Paul Harrington came on my coms.

“I think you should take the mission”

“What!” I exclaimed surprised that he had heard about it so soon.

“The mission Jon gave you, I think you should take it.”

“Why?” I asked

“Well if you accept it you can a nice reward, for example lots of money to speed up the building of our new fleet, weapons to arm it or some guns for the crew and marines. Just think about the possibilities. Anyway after you do the mission we can do a massive fleet then leave the alliance together”

“Fine,” I growled

I knocked on Jon’s door for the second time today.

“Come in” he called. After I came in he asked, “How may I help you Arkady.”

“I will accept your terms for the mission if you pay me three billion ISK.”

“Fine I accept that,” when I was still standing there he asked “don’t you have somewhere to be” one he said that I knew I had been dismissed

"This is stupid, ships aren't designed for this, we must…" Max was cut off from complaining once more, when a whole fleet of enemy warships jumped in to the system. They were from the light I swore loudly before speaking to my fleet.

 "Everyone prepare to engage the enemy" Then I saw my mistake; the enemy had two titans, one carrier, three dreadnoughts and a lot of battleships. Over the alliance chat I told my second head Dexter "now might be a good time to bring the spare fleet in, we have over two hundred battleships, in ONE bloody system"

 "On my way, be there in about five minutes. You can hold them off for that long, right? Well you're going to have to. Oh, remember don't go too close to the EVE GATE. Bye" Dexter said completely relaxed.

 "Ok people we have to hold here for 5 minutes, offensive battle positions" The fleet of 50 ships held out for 4 minutes, slowly being destroyed but not before they took out the titan and carrier. "All frigates prepare for dive-bombs, on my mark … now" All the standard frigates flew up to the battleships and dreads and self-destructed, causing massive damage waves to go through the enemy fleets. "Aim for the dread!" The fleet consisted of 20 frigates (all dead now) ten battleships, three destroyers, one command battleship and the rest Heavy assault cruiser.

 Meanwhile the backup fleet consisted of ten titans, ten super-carriers, fifteen carriers, twenty dreadnoughts, eighty battleships, fifty battlecruisers, forty cruisers of various types, ten destroyers and twenty frigates; a force to be reckoned with.

“What the hell.” The eve gate shot out a bright white incinerating both the enemy fleet and the rest of mine

A bright light….

Then Dexter arrived with his fleet. Panic erupted. But I was still in contact with my fleet. So I told them the gate was active and to guard it. Tell the commander. Defend the gate at all costs. I will return

Then darkness….


	3. Chapter 2

An alarm wailed….  
Panic erupted….  
A bright light….  
Then darkness…..  
"What the hell is happening?!" bellowed Saturn furiously when the alarms wailed and screeched.   
"Sirs" A grunt replied after Mercury arrived on the bridge. "We have an unidentified ship in the rear hanger bay and a-"  
"Tell us something that we don't know, Neptune and his marines have already secured it. Do you have any other useful things to say?" Barked Mercury.  
"I was going to tell you sir but there's a Lightwing fleet on our sensors" The man quivered and shook in fear at the face of his boss Saturn who had just drawn his side arm and had it pointed at the grunt.  
"Tell me, are we still cloaked?" The man nodded fearfully. "What is our capacitor power level?"  
"Err 20%"  
"How much will it take to use our weapons and launch fighters?"  
"For our main armament; 5% per gun and to launch fighters; 1% To get back to base; 4%, but we need to uncloak to fire our weapons"  
"Here's what we do: get Neptune to hold his position, launch fighters and uncloak, then target them with every gun that we have. Make sure you leave at least 8% left in the cap to get home. Let's move people!" Saturn yelled to everyone in the bridge.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now, Hoenn Region   
Beep, beep, beep, bebeep…   
Time to feed the Pokemon, Sam thought. There were Pokémon like Torkoal, Heracross, Tyranitar and Swampert. There was even a Yveltal. This was a Pokemon care-centre, 1 of 3 set up by Saturn, for any Pokemon that were injured; had lost their homes; trainers from the war going on. Based at the old expanded weather institute, the centre was the base of all Galactic operations in the Hoenn region, with more than two-hundred troops stationed at once and 100 civilians who fill a range of roles including: logistics, pilots, and engineers. Apart from the regular shipments of weapons, expansions and the constant arrival of newcomers who replaced the people who died in the war. Though every time a group came back from the front or when the planes came back from Sinnoh they brought a Pokemon with them, this time it was an Entei.   
"How long 'till it can go to station two?" A medic asked.  
"A week at most, it can go with the rest when they move" Sam responded. Then an alarm sounded throughout the building. "What's going on?" He shouted at a passing soldier.  
"The Sunfire is engaging a Lightwing fleet"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The bay doors of the Sunfire slid open and from the hanger bay a storm of ships was unleashed upon the unsuspecting fleet. Hundreds of Anathema and Purifier class ships instantly cloaked themselves and flew towards the fleet, launching their deadly payloads into the enemy cruisers. Next the Malediction, Crusader, Vengeance and Retribution class frigates flew out of the hanger firing their missiles and energy weapons into the already damaged ships. But then the Lightwing fleet launched there Raptor, Crow, Hawk and Harpy class frigates into the oncoming frigates which then launched there missiles and blasters.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up inside my pod and cursed I had no capacitor power left in my Damnation class Prophecy battlecruiser and I was grounded in this ship hangar surrounded by marines and different Pokemon like Aegislash, Blastoise and Typhlosion. I woke just in time to see ten Maller and Omen class cruisers fly out of the hangar. We must be under attack I thought. Just then the marines found the emergency pod release lever so I slid out of the ship onto the deck consequently the pod opened and I climbed out. I was then instantly pushed to the floor by about ten marines, handcuffed and marched to the away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was marched through corridors, in and out of lifts, through more corridors and as I got closer to where ever I was going I was surrounded by more guards with a G logo on their chests. Luckily they hadn't taken away my dark-pulse pistol I thought. As we reached the bridge I remembered the weapon stash in my ship and hoped they hadn't found it either. I was thrust down at their leader's feat and slowly stood up again.  
"So, who are you?" He inquired.  
"I am Fleet Commander Arkady of the first fleet and CEO Darkwolf Alliance, Defender of the Amarr, Captain of the Vengeance, an immortal and conquer of the Jove. And who am I speaking to?" I said dryly   
One of the guards thrust the butt of his gun into my stomach before the leader held up his hand to stop. "I am Saturn, Commander of the Darkwing alliance and Captain of the Sunfire" After he said that a Toxicroak appeared right next to him and he seemed to relax.   
"All ships have been released are full ship list is on your screens now" A voice crackled over the intercom. Just after the voice stopped a list of ships appeared on the main screen; frigate, destroyer, cruiser and battlecruiser. Some of the ships for different classes included the Drake, Oracle, Prophecy, Harbinger battlecruisers; Omen, Maller, Augoror, Guardian, Zealot, Sacrilege, Devoter, Cymbal cruisers and Malediction, Crusader, Vengeance, Retribution Anathema, Purifier frigates; Coercer and Dragoon destroyer.  
"Sir, Do you want base to launch the battleships, carrier and dreadnoughts?" Asked a grunt. Just then I realised most of the ships on the screen were Amarr.   
"What other ships do you have at your base?" I asked to Saturn  
"Two revelation dreadnoughts, one archon carrier, one abandon, two apocalypse and two Armageddon battleships" he responded then asked "Why?"  
"In my world all but the Drake and Cymbal of those ships come under the race Amarr"   
"We found blueprints for the ships in Stark Mountain"  
"I can help you if you let me" I asked him  
He did…


	4. Chapter 3

The Damnation undocked with the last few ships from the lower hanger. “Ok listen up people,” I spoke over the intercom to the other ships there, “Battle cruisers join the fleet as squadron and wing commanders, the rest of the ships fill up those squadrons, I will give out boosts including armour, shield, agility and targeting range. The,” just before he could finish the enemy reinforcements arrived. “Saturn, are you there?”  
“Yes, what’s the matter?”   
“You know those reinforcements at your base,” I paused until I heard his confirmation “Get them here, NOW!” I then cut the chat and got back to staying alive and keeping the fleet together  
“Primary on the Maelstrom” it was going to be different then my usual fleet since every ship I lost is another person dead.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ever since the government allowed Galactic to control the Sinnoh region no one lived on stark island, especially after they tested the first dark-matter bomb on it. That was the first war dark-energy and dark-matter bombs were launched at the two sides, then everyone found out there was another power, another region that armaments were greater than our own. Since the war it turned into that base of Galactic operations, the birth place of the ships like the Sunfire and where they found the blueprints, and now were more were made and kept. Each major alliance had different ships Darkwing, the Amarr as out new fleet commander put it, Lightwing the Minmitar, the other government whatever they are called has the Gallente ships and the last alliance is the Cadari. Right now they were building their first avatar titan. When it was finished they would be able to destroy the Lightwing alliance. Clunk, clunk, clunk… The doors of the upper-hanger opened out of the doors flew the abandon, apocalypse and Armageddon battleships and the two dreadnoughts. The pilots clicked on the vector of the Sunfire and warped to it  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two revelation-class dreadnoughts aligned themselves to either side of the Sunfire, changed mode into siege-mode which increased their attack power, locked onto the Maelstrom and fired with their extra-large beam cannons. The two of the battleships went above the Sunfire meanwhile two went below and the final one jumped into the fray of ship. All ships then locked on and started to shoot the enemy freighters or battleships since their large turrets cant target the faster frigates and cruisers. Even a battlecruiser was too fast for the turrets to track and target especially with all of the ships vectors changing.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“All of the Maelstroms are down, all ships fire on the freighters, take them down,” I declared over the intercom. In my brain there were certain implants to help me see certain things like how much my ship is damaged and how many more hits that our oppositions could take before we blew them and their cargo up. There were only six freighters left. Suddenly two of the freighters warped away and another one blew up. We were running out of firepower until I ask on the coms if anyone had a remote caps transfer and told who ever had to use the on the Sunfire so it can use the remaining super-heavy rail-gun, to take out the remaining freighters. “Sunfire, do you hear me,” I asked  
“Buzz”  
“Can anyone get contact to the Sunfire” as it turned out nobody could “battlecruisers Dauntless and Hellfire with me, the rest of you keep pounding the freighters” As I flew towards the Sunfire its hanger bay started to close  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sir our coms are jammed, what should we do?” asked one grunt  
“The hanger doors are starting to close,” added another  
“There’s a firefight in the upper hanger bay,” reported a third grunt  
“Our cap is going up should we use another gun to fire at the freighters?” inquired another grunt  
“How is our cap going up?” asked Saturn  
“The fleet, they are using remote caps boosters on us,”  
“Then fire and get me Neptune.” First Neptune appeared on the big screen “Have you found out who is controlling in charge of the attack and how they got on?”  
“We have, it seems that Mars’s division is leading the attack, it makes sense since they have the uniforms to take out this action, with the help of rocket they could have got the weapons and that you chucked those two out of galactic when you took over. Also when we launched our attack they probably flew in with the bombers and you remember some of her division didn’t join her, I suspect she told them to not join so there was people inside to feed information to her and help her if she tried to take over. I’m about to send a team of marines to regain control of the main hanger bay” Neptune disappeared form the screen   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I flew towards the hanger bay I readied the assault plasma rifle that I had grown so fond before I stopped fighting on the ground and started in space since I had major symptoms of PTSD and psychological difficulties. Along with the combat pistol it was the only thing the military allowed me to keep though later on in my career as a fleet commander I managed to get hold of a T-D89 drop suit. I fired the remaining missiles at the doors closing mechanism in an attempt to keep the open for longer. We just managed to get in before they ground shut. Immediately I was out of the pod and the suit formed up around me with my gun in my hand I started to shoot the enemy soldiers. Stupidly I had forgot to keep changing the clip on the gun so the power stayed at a certain level which means I had to change the ammo quickly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the ships eventually took down the remaining freighters and were headed back to the Sunfire or the base depending on how big the ship was. I heard this on my intercom and shouted to Neptune and marines to get the hanger doors open. Over the loudspeaker came “2 minutes until interception.” The doors stated to rumble open, but it wasn’t fast enough. Trucks were coming with ropes to help pull them open. The first frigates flew through the open doors, the destroyers, the cruisers just fitted through. Eventually one of the grunts managed to override the Trojan and the doors open a little bit more that was enough for the battlecruisers but one of the noctis got smashed by the door, realising that they couldn’t fit through and seeing the signal rising up they changed course and waited. From the ocean rouse a massive ship on each of the corners the where a double beam cannon waited for a target. It was a Roqual. Attached to the ship by three plasma chain each two orcas followed by another two lastly following the industrial ships was an aeon supercarrier. The noctis flew into the hanger bay and us, the Sunfire, the chain of industrial ships and the aeon warped away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Johto  
From the outskirts of city a hundred and twenty cannon ship moved towards the port…


	5. Chapter 4

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From underneath the dirt two massive steel doors slid open to allow the Sunfire, a Roqual and the battleships. Each group of ships went down the corridor downwards till it reaches its hanger. The battleships went into a hanger that contained: dreadnoughts and carriers that were under construction, ten Javelin-class battleships and the space for the battleships to park, refuel and reload the guns. Meanwhile the next hanger down where the roqual and its attachment entered included a production plant and spaces for the Roqual and Orcas to unload its cargo and be stored in. next the Sunfire went in its own private hanger since it was flagship. Further down there were two more hangers one where the Aeons were being built. Lastly under bulkheads, shields and sensor deflectors first few Avatar titans were being built.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Control this is hawk one,” called the pilot into NETCOM “One of my main engines is encountering minor problems; I’m going to land and have a look at it.”  
“Hawk one; this is Control, what is the nearest city to you?”  
“Pastoria city Control,”  
“Hawk one should we send a repair team to your location?”  
“Negative Control I should be able to sort this out myself.”  
“Copy that hawk one.”  
\---END OF TRANSMISSION---  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Cymbal-class cruiser landed in front of the waiting Blood Raider Covenants.   
“Get in quickly!” called the pilot of hawk one. The Covenant rapidly ran up the loading ramp into the waiting ship.  
“Do not say anything,” the pilot ordered “Control this is Hawk one the fuel injector in the engine is disconnected I will return to base so you can fix it.”  
“Copy that hawk one”  
One of the Covenants asked “Is the fuel injector actually disconnected”  
“Firstly I told you four not to speak,” snapped the pilot “secondly I removed it before I open the hanger bay door”  
“You aren’t in command of us” responded the Covenant  
“Shut Up!” roared the pilot.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There were three steps that allowed the Sunfire to land the first one was the disengagements of the two Dropships, each one had 4,000 HAVs (Heavy Attack Vehicle) and 8,000 LAVs (Light Attack Vehicle) being able to hold around 60,000 marines in all of the formats (Assault, Scout, Logistics, Heavy and Special Forces). They both could land on most terrain via the one hundred thrusters and could fire many particle beams, cannons, missiles and PDT (Point Defence Turrets) if any missile came in range of one of these Turrets it would shoot at it until either it had run out of ammunition or the missile blew it up. The next step included the movement of the command bridge from the back of the ship were it had a better vantage point to the front so the ramps to attach to the sides and top of the Sunfire. Lastly the eight side ramps for the crew to depart in; the top ramp to allow the engineering crew to access the upper hanger bay; the ramp to lower from the Sunfire onto the ground to allow crews to refuel and restock the Sunfire and the command bridge ramp to lower to allow the senior officers to get to control room for the debrief.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was surrounded by eight marries in assault armour when I was moved from the Sunfire to the control room. The corridors were made of steel and a strange black-coloured material. On the wall of a few corridors there was the floor plan for each of the main districts (residential, engineering, command, medical, science, security, military and food. There were also plans for the hangers.) Eventually we arrived at the command facility which was full of people doing various tasks and communicating with other forces and facilities. Next I was escorted to a room to the back where most of the leadership team were waiting. As soon as I entered the guard moved to a small office next to what I assumed to be the briefing room. I only then realised most of the ‘people’ in there weren’t people at all they actually holograms of the people – one for each of the zones, and members of the Darkwing alliance – Tabitha and Maxie form Magma; Pluto from Galactic and Nascour form Cipher. Additionally there was Lysandre from Flare and Archie from Aqua. The only people physically standing in there was Saturn, Mercury, Neptune and Jason Patterson head of security.   
“Everyone, this is the new commander Arkady, CEO of Darkwolf who was the main reason we won the battle today. But on to more pressing matters, Lysandre and Archie do you accept our proposition for joining our alliance.” The first too speak was Archie.

“The leadership in Aqua has decided to accept you kind offer since it seems that you have the advantage in the battle against Rocket” meanwhile the leadership from Flare wasn’t so keen.  
“We have decided to not join the alliance and remain neutral in this war unless either you or Lighthawk decides to attack us then us and our allies, Plasma, will join the opposite alliance. But if you are willing we will make a non-aggression pact with you.”

“That is fine,” replied Saturn who then changed the holo-projector to show Archie “Now Archie how many bases do you have in Johto and Kanto?”

“None in Kanto but we control Olivine City,”

“Then can you tell you men there to stop attacking our ships which are nearby and allow them to dock”

“Of-course, Of-course” with that the holo-projector shut down.

“Saturn, can you show me to my office and send me files of all your commanders, your ally’s commanders and the enemy’s admins,” I asked  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once I had arrived at the office I sat down and looked at the files. First there were Purple Eyes the head of the legion the Lightwing small alliance with includes various corporations like the Go-Rock Squad; Team Dim Sun; Team Debonairs, Phobos Battalion and Pokémon Pinchers. Next Jupiter who was an old commander of Galactic who left after Saturn took command. Then Archer, who took command once Giovanni had a break from being in command then after Giovanni took back his control he was moved down to admin again. Lastly Giovanni who was the overall boss for around thirty years since he took over form his mother when she died. Next it was the allies of Galactic: Maxie, who was the leader of Magma; Courtney one of Magma’s admin and titled chief spy; Tabitha who was Magma’s operations head and the most ruthless of the Magma Corporation; Archie, Matt and Shelly, from Aqua, all had small files since there isn’t much that we know about them. In Cipher we have Snattle who is the president of Orre; Eldes and Ardos the brothers and bodyguards to the leader; Ein the scientist and Nascour the leader. Lastly there was Saturn, who only gave me an empty file about himself, and his commanders Pluto who was head of recruitment, Mercury head of diplomatic relationships, Neptune who controlled the operations and Jason Patterson head of security for this base.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The helicopter lands at the PRAC (Pokémon research and care) facility already laden with crates full with drugged Pokémon who have been cared for a brought back up to health by the other two PRACs all but four Pokémon would be moving, as fast as they could the ground crew loaded and refuelled the helicopter then it flew off again. Only an Yveltal, a Mudkip, a Pikachu and a Mightyena remain at the base.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cargo ships sailed from Cainwood Island to Olivine city laden with crates full with weapons and equipment to help the takeover of Johto, flanked by five battleships; eight destroyers; one dreadnought; with two CAP (combat air patrols) and an aircraft carrier nearby and a supercarrier above them all heading towards the port. As soon as they were in range of the lighthouse’s radar a fleet of five battleships; ten destroyers and countless frigates. But instead of attacking the fleet they fell in a protective formation around them and the lead battleship hailed the dread to say that they had been told by Archie to allow you to dock. The amount of equipment they were bringing along was so great that it took over twelve hours to unload it and prepare an assault on the next town across Ecruteak city, over two thousand tanks and APC (armoured personnel carrier), command vehicles and drones. Then the weapons and equipment had to unload and distributed to the 60,000 plus men, all under the command of Pluto. As soon as the freighters finished unloading they set of back to Cainwood Island. Meanwhile the destroyers, battleships and dreadnoughts turned and moved around the Johto to cause as much destruction and destroy as many rocket bases in the cites that were on the coast. Next the drones, from the ground launchers, combat and sentry drones from the carrier, CAPs nearby and aircraft from the aircraft carrier flew to the next routes to see the emplacements of troops and to bomb, shoot and hopefully destroy them. After that the tanks moved in first followed by the APCs and MPVs lastly the command vehicles and the rest of the troops. We expected the war to kill a lot of the troops so we had another 80,000 troops building up on Cainwood Island. Then we have 40,000 troops flying out to the Orre region to help cipher, once we crushed the two regions then we will move on to Kanto and the base (possibly where their force is concentrated) of the whole Lighthawk coalition. Now it is the time for war


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“Milord Giovanni, Galactic and its allies have taken over olivine city and are fighting against out forces in Ecruteak city,” an agent reported.  
“Then take it back,” Giovanni snapped back angrily.  
“We don’t have the numbers in Johto, they have over 60,000 in the city and more than 80,000 on Cainwood Island, also it seems Aqua has joined the Darkwing alliance and Templis Dragonaurs are about to, well, sort out the Flare problem and turn Plasma to our side”  
“Then get me Archie, NOW!!!!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sir, we have successfully taken control of Ecruteak city, shall we press towards Mahogany town or Goldenrod city.”  
“Take Mahogany town, the Lake of Rage, Blackthorn city and around to Violet City which the second corps comes down from Cianwood Island and splits in half – a division to help us take Violet City, Azalea Town and eventually Goldenrod City from the south, at that point the other division helps take Goldenrod City from the north and we can claim Johto as our own. Hopefully by that time our other cipher and the rest of our troops will take the Legion people and then take their 4,000,000 troops up to take Kanto from the east meanwhile the armies in Heonn attacks from the south and lastly the rest of our troops in Sinnoh join us over here to attack Kanto from the west. Lastly the fleet will be displaced to give us air support and to make sure the federation,” he spat the last sentence out with hatred “stays out of our business. We currently roughly 11,000,000 troops; 5 navy fleets, 3 air forces squadrons and a super-capital fleet committed to taking out the Lighthawk alliance”   
“Yes Sir” the commander then walked off to issue the commands.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The federation was alerted to the war as soon as the attack happened. Their battleships ships flew out. Meanwhile the president contacted the Darkwing alliance, the Lighthawk alliance and The Republic. First to respond was the republic saying that they weren’t involved. Next, to respond was Darkwing who stated it was none of the federations business and for them not to get involved with the operation. Lastly Lighthawk declared that they have been attacked by Darkwing. After he had spoken with the heads of the state he called the Darkwing alliance to ask why they had attacked the Lighthawk alliance…   
“Mr President, what can we do for you?” asked the diplomat.  
“You can tell me why you have attacked the Lighthawk alliance” he responded bluntly.   
“That is none of you concern” the diplomat spat back  
“Actually it is, since the peace agreement you cannot go to war against the Lighthawk alliance or we will have to intervene”   
“Then why have you not intervened against the Lighthawk alliance, which have been attacking Cipher?”   
“Erm…”  
“If you intervene, well…” the diplomat smiled sadistically at him “Goodbye” and with that cut the chat.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A team of Templis Dragonaurs were dispatched to each of these locations: Kalos Power Plant, Tower of Mastery and Parfum Palace. Their objective was to antagonise the people who should outcry to the government who should in-turn attack Sinnoh. A clever plan, would have worked, however the team going to the Tower of Mastery were captured and tortured until they admitted they were working for Rocket. As soon as this became public the outcry wasn’t to attack Sinnoh but attack Kanto. So two days later the envoy from Unova stated that they would remain neutral until they found out who vandalised their cities. So they next day the warships set out to attack Kanto. First the fast envoy ships, next boats, carriers and transport ships. The air force next. Lastly, the fleet of – tens of thousands of frigates and destroyers and their t2 and t3 correspondents – covert ops, assault frigates, interceptors frigates; interdictors and tactical destroyers; thousands of cruisers and battlecruisers and their t2 and t3 correspondents – HACs, HICs, logistics, recon cruisers, strategic cruisers and lastly command battlecruisers; hundreds of battleships, marauders and black-ops and lastly there twenty dreadnoughts and ten carriers.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“To all governments, neutral parties and states, we, the Darkwing alliance, have officially declared war on the Lighthawk alliance. If you get in our way or help the Lighthawk alliance, we and our allies will destroy you. Currently the members of the Darkwing alliance include: Galactic, Cipher and Magma. Our allies currently include Flare and Aqua. If you want to join our attack against the Lighthawk alliance please send your envoy ships to Sinnoh and dispatch you fleet to meet up with the fleet coordinators at the Decolore Islands. If we win and at the time of wining you are in the list of allies you will be invited to join the Darkwing alliance.” With that all of the holo screens around the known empires went blank.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Within hours the governments of Ransei, Guyana, Holon, the Orange Archipelago and the Southern Islands sent their envoys and fleets out, all pledging there support to the Darkwing alliance. But the real power would come from Unova who was sending their envoys to both the Lighthawk alliance and the Darkwing alliance. To find out who was responsible for the terrorist attacks on: Nacrene, Castelia and Driftveil cities. At the same time the states of the Lighthawk alliance including: Kanto, Sevii islands, Johto, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia, TMS (The Middle States) Islands sent their fleets out to counter the threat from the new fleets. However they were going into a trap, the rest of the fleets that pledged their support had got new instruction to go instead to The Orange Archipelago where the fleet coordinators were headed. Meanwhile the fleet consisting of: Galactic, Aqua, Magma and Cipher were sitting at the islands waiting to strike…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fleets were released including: the Archon carriers; battleships; the Sunfire and finally the smaller cruisers and battlecruisers. Only few ships remained in the hanger. Meanwhile on the   
The titans were days from completion.


	7. Chapter 6

“Sir!” A grunt ran up to Giovanni “They have taken control of Johto!”   
“Get our forces to pull back to Mt. silver have they removed the asset? Where is the portal? Send the outer guard to help…” Giovanni barked out the orders until a grunt told him that the force was in Goldenrod city and couldn’t retreat to the League. “Get me the commander of the force!” within minutes the force commander was up on the screen. “Commander Hill reporting. Sir!”   
“Commander Hill you are in the director’s office in the radio tower?”  
“Yes Sir.”   
“Is the asset secure?”  
“He is Sir.”  
“Underneath the desk there is a button. Press it.”   
“A Compartment been released. There is a key inside…”  
“Take the key to the ground floor and under the counter there is another button.”   
“There is a door near the Stairs!”  
“Open it and start evacuating the city. Move your most trusted men first then the asset and portal. Then move the rest of the men. It will take you to Blackthorn City”  
“Blackthorn City has been taken. Sir.”  
“They would have had most of their forces in the offensive. It will be easy to take. Then go down the route and arrive at the new bark town. Across the bridge. Make sure you collapse the bridge after your forces are over it. Go up the route until you reach our defences. You will be stationed here to help defend it. Pass the assets over to them to take to me. Any questions?”  
“NO! Sir!” with that the screen disappeared. Move our forces to a defendable location down the route. Make sure the White Guard know that they are nearly upon us and to be ready to defend the league.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Battleships main turret turned and shot at the aircraft carrier. Missiles flew up from the destroyers while the turrets on the destroyers and battleship targeted the aircraft carrier. The Lighthawk alliance navy were the most technologically advanced but they got rid of battleships since apparently they were slow and useless however in this fight they were regretting that mistake. The firepower of a battleship greatly outmatched the power of a destroyer. Up to the point that each battleship sunk, four destroyers sunk as well. It was not going well for the Lighthawk alliance. Then on the horizon to the south and north to fleets of ships were heading there way. You could easily see one was the new Darkwing member’s fleets. The other however looked like the federations fleet. “This is Admiral Tabitha, All ships turn north facing and form a line. We must hold this line until the reinforcements arrive.” The reinforcements where an hour away. Suddenly a Lighthawk aircraft carrier blew up. It seems the submarines had arrived. An hour later the fleet arrived at the centre of it was Supercarrier. The current flagship sent a plane over to it probably carrying the admiral. After our reinforcements arrived we pushed the lighthawk back to the second trap. Bombs below the surface. They exploded as planed! Causing massive shockwaves through the fleet…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sir, the first Avatar Titan has finished but it will take too long to change the seating to allow non-implanted people to fly one. We don’t have enough time. They would have detected the spike in the Titan being finished. They will come and destroy it.”  
“What do you want me to do?” At that point Arkady appeared.  
“I can fly one”  
“What do you mean you can fly one?”  
“I have the implant and skills that allow me to fly it!”  
“You have my permission to fly it. What else do you need?”  
“They will send an Erebus Titan. All your dreadnoughts to adopt siege position around the titan they send and shoot at it. This will lower it armour and shields so I can take it out in one hit.”  
“Good! Get it done!” Saturn barked.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 minutes later the titans shield points were at nil and the Revelations were working on the armour. The bay doors started to rumble open and the avatar appeared. It was a majestic sight. From the centre of the ship a white beam fired. Hitting the Erebus. Delivering hundreds of thousands of damage the Titan blew up.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mr President, we have a situation.”  
“Go on.”  
“The Darkwing alliance somehow developed a titan so we sent an Erebus to deal with it. But ten minutes ago it blew up. The last thing the pilot said was that we didn’t say the doomsday device was operational. This means they have at least one working Titan.”  
“How?”  
“We only knew because once a titan is completed it gives of a power surge. Since it is it only indication that a titan has been built we had no prior warning.”  
“How many titans have we go left?”  
“Three, sir.”  
“Dreadnoughts?”  
“Eight”  
“Carriers and supers”  
“Four carriers and two supercarriers. We had no need for them.”  
“How many capitals do they have?”  
“Ten dreadnoughts, four carriers, two supercarriers and at least one titan.”  
“How did this happen?!!!”   
“We had an informant in the Galactic wing of the Darkwing alliance but it seemed they knew about him and fed him wrong information. We were essentially blind to what was happening in their base.”  
“You destroy that titan anyway you can!”  
“Yes, Mr President.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“GO, GO, GO!” The marine commander called before the squadron of marries jumped out of the helicopter. Parachuting down to the “Victory Valley” on a normal day was easy but this time they were under fire from large calibre GSh-6-23 and RPO-M cannons was particularly hard. At the start there was over twelve thousand marines. How many reached the ground was a different matter.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mr President, We have two more energy spikes!” The chief of the military shouted.  
“So?” He replied  
“It means they have two more Titans!”  
“Dammit” he shouted “Send every Capital and Super Capital we have”


	8. Chapter 7

The sirens were screeching. Arkady ran to the command centre. “Ok people I need Dreadnaughts in the sky shooting at those Capitals, get the supercarriers to a safe location 150K away and have them launch fighters to bomb the ships, Battleships with shooting the Carriers and our carriers armour, shield and capacitor repairing our capitals, titans shooting their carriers.” He demanded “Call our allies to help with this fight. We need everything!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ships were being lost from both sides as the fight started, but then the ten dreadnaughts and five carriers from Kanto arrived destroying even more of our forces. Next reinforcements arrived from cipher, aqua and magma. Even Unova sent their capital ships to help fight the federation meaning they have allied with Darkwing. Suddenly Lighthawks supercapital ships appeared on the side of the Federation. “Primary is the Erebus, Primary is the Erebus. All damps on the Eos, All damps on the Eos. Get that cyno up! We need reinforcements! This is where we fight!” I screamed over the NETCOM.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the league white cloaked figures detached themselves from the wall and marched out of the doors. Walking down the pathway in six columns of creatures in white armour, cloak, shields and a sword. Unsheathing it they walked forward until they were in front of our troops. Meanwhile the second line shoved their spears through the gaps. The only problem with this is if the troops attacking shot them from a distance rather than one on one engaging so they had archers on the ridges to the side and behind their troops to pick off the attacking troops. But then the commander had a message to move their troops back to the start of the Plateau. First the archers moved back to archer positions around the league and mountain in front of it next the ranks behind the shield wall fell away. Lastly the spears and shields moved back to the entrance of the league and mountain in front of it. “Well that was easy!” remarked one of the captains. Commander Langstrom shouted “Squadrons 2, 6 and 9 take your men back to the bridge to allow our main army to scout it. Squadrons 1, 3, 7 and 12 take your men left and find out if there is any troops in Mt. Silver. Squadrons 5, 15 and 13 take your men strait on to what they called the league. Squadron 8 take your men around the mountain to the back of the league. The rest of you with me.” He told the captains.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Primary is now the Thanatos and Nidhoggur carriers” I then commanded. One by one our enemies carriers tank melted and blew up “Then take out the Nyx and Hel supercarriers! We must break their repair lines” Finally once they had died I told our forces to attack the Ragnarok and Erebus titans. Suddenly the doors to our base opened and the Sunfire and its Javelin class destroyers and Idris class frigate escorts lifted out of the base and started shooting. From underwater drones started pouring out of holes in the base upwards. Unexpectedly all the Lighthawk ships jumped away trying to save as many ships as they can. We kept shooting the federation until all the titans and most of the dreadnaughts blew up. Which at that point the rest of their fleet jumped away. I then ordered half of the sub capital fleet and Sunfire to pursue them and the capital fleet plus rest of the sub capital fleet to go after Lighthawk. We lost a wyvern supercapital from Unova, two carriers and two dreadnaughts plus an Armageddon battle ship.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile our blue water navy was clearing up the rest of their fleet when a small hatch opened at the front of a destroyer and a small ship shot out. Turned on its micro warp drive and in a few seconds it was sixty kilometres away and finally jumped away. When they finished they interrogated the captain of the ship that launched the shuttle. “What was on that ship?”  
“I’ll never tell you!” he screamed as one of the interrogators put a scolding hot iron on his back.   
“Then we have a problem.” The other one informed as he picked up two leads connected to a car battery “No, no, no” he pleaded. As the interrogator attached a lead to his hand then touched the other one to his body “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” he screamed “Please Stop”  
“What was in that ship?”  
“Plans, Blueprints, Please don’t hurt me”  
“We won’t if you tell us what was in the plans!”  
“A, A New weapon”  
“What Weapon?”  
“I, I Can’t Say” He pleaded “They’ll hurt my family!”  
“You should be more concerned about what we will do to you right now!”  
The final interrogator finally spoke “If you tell us we will remove your family from Rocket and Kanto.”  
“It was a weapon that can decimate a fleet in one shot!”   
“Kill him.” He commanded as he strolled out of the room  
“NOOOOOOOOOOO” the captain screamed until one of the guards shot him  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sir, the admiral of our blue sea fleet has won and has found information about an apparent device that can wipe a fleet out in one shot,” a grunt told Saturn.  
“Contact Arkady and inform him of this, Now!”  
“Sir, Our people have taken Viridian City and have cleared a landing platform for our troops.”   
“Then activate operation 28.”  
“Yes Sir!”  
The two dropships detached and warped away.   
“Approaching target!”  
“Arm weapons, lock on to all ships not our own and command our fleet to do the same. Keep the battleships to the side but still in front of us and have the battle cruisers stick next to us. The interdictors and HICs set up bubbles to stop ships fleeing, logistics do what they normally do, and HAC plus strategic cruisers with me, assault frigates and interceptors kill fleeing ships. Normal destroyers and frigates just attack any hostile ship. Recon ships collect everything you can from the destroyed ship. Covert ops, bomb their installations. And lastly electronic warfare ships just help out where you can! Bring our Javelin and Idris escorts around us!”  
They dropped out of warp and all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 8

The one troop transports landed in Viridian City and the other in Fuchsia City. So far the allied forces have taken Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town, Viridian City and Fuchsia City. The plan was for one half of the troops to attack from the west and the other from the south but they couldn’t go completely west so they had to go north first to Pewter City then east to Cerulean City. After a massive gun fight they took Pewter City but found that other city leaders from cities they have captured switched to rocket and started turning the population against them. Out of the league only Brock from Pewter City; Misty from Cerulean City and Blue from Viridian City remain neutral. Meanwhile Lance the president was held in the capital, Saffron City. Vermilion fell after a lot of troops died, since it they only port city in which we could land our troops. In Cerulean the town people surrendered to us after they forced rocket out. That just left Saffron city, Lavender Town and Celadon city. There was a small skirmish in Celadon city in which rocket forces were retreating, lavender town cost us a few tanks and many men while we took the radio tower. Finally, there was Saffron City, just as we finally surrounded the town, the Magnet train pulled into station and we could see forces and armour being removed from it. Lastly, they blew the tracks to stop us from using it. Even though we had our Dreadnaughts attacking from the sky, they were still repelling our attacks.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sir we have a problem!”  
“What is it now?”  
“Aqua have betrayed us and have pushed magma back to the stronghold of Sootopolis City!”  
“Where are the rest of magma’s troops?”  
“In our attack of Kanto.”  
“Inform them to hold out we will help them when we can.”  
Just then, Mercury came in.   
“We can spilt our forces in the Orre region, Cipher has nearly finished taking over now that supply from rocket has stopped.”   
“Fine tell the captain there to send troops to Sootopolis city to help the fight against Aqua”  
“Sir.”  
“What now?”  
“The troops from Kalos and Unova have arrived they have relived our troops in Fuchsia City who in turn have gone north to Cerulean City to help there!”  
Lastly, Neptune came running in   
“Cipher has won, the enemy’s troops all retreated to Saffron City and Cipher is moving their land forces to lavender town to assist there! Sadly the rest of the troops from all Lighthawk member states but aqua has also moved their troops to Saffron city.”   
“How are they getting in to Saffron city?”  
“They are already in?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They left about ten troops and lots of uniforms so the troops can pose as different troops!”  
“When Cipher killed took their base did they send a message to rocket saying that they were taken?”  
“No I don’t think so. Why?”  
“Tell the commander of remaining segment of our troops in Orre. To dress up in their outfit make sure he keeps the amount of troops the same as the ones captured then take five extra for the ones you killed and move them by boat to Saffron City. Make sure the breakout has big explosions and when they try to enter the city let them shoot a few of our guards, Make them believe it’s their troops. However, don’t kill any of ours – kill the captured agents and make them look like our guards. We want them to believe they are their troops. Then after a few days launch an offensive! Dism…”before he could finished, an explosion rocked the Sunfire.  
“We’re taking fire have the logistics rep us, target the ship and return fire!” he barked out. If only Arkady was here, he could command the ships better. Then he had an idea. “Contact Arkady, ask if he has finished over there. If he has tell him to come and help us!” The federation was trained better than we were but had lost massive of ships at the last fight. Then minutes later a cruiser appeared. From the centre of it a while light appeared. In addition, grew. In seconds it was bigger that the ship. The federation knew what it was and started shooting it. “All ships rep that cruiser!” then from the portal part of a ship appeared, then the rest of it, a titan. Then the rest of the fleet save some sub capitals and the dreadnaughts. “All ships primary in the Megathrons! Carriers, supercarriers take out the Dominixs! Titans Doomsday what capitals you can and with your secondary guns kill the primaries!” Arkady Roared through Netcom.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After landing in the Galactic base the marines took the War Machine Nuclear submarine to get to the Magma base in Heonn at which point they refuelled and finally arrived at Sootopolis City. When they were allowed into the bay, they saw a massive submarine parked towards the back and make-shift bridges crossing the islands together. “Everyone get their equipment we are disembarking.” Shouted the captain  
“Sir, Robert is missing!”  
“Then search the ship!”  
A few minutes later, they found him, dead. The captain ran to the dock master to ask if someone else disembarked. The dock master said a marine had to apparently go and talk to the commander of the base.   
“SOUND THE ALARM!” the captain shouted “LOOK FOR A LONE MARRINE! HE IS DECLARED AS KOS!”  
Ten minutes later  
“East wing secured,” a team reported, “No person found!”  
“West wing secured.”  
“No has entered the cave system.”  
“Submarines clear.”  
“North wing secure.” Then “Wait, no,” a gunshot echoed over the coms   
“South wing secure”  
“Everyone lock down all entrances and exits to the north wing! Captain your job is to kill the Hostile”   
“Marines move out let’s kill this bastard!”  
Over the marine’s private coms:  
“Left one secure.”  
“Right two clear.”  
“Left five clear.”  
“Right four clear.”  
Then someone shouted “STOP!!! I got a hostage!”   
The fake marine moved around the corner “You shoot I kill him!” Little did he know that there was two groups of marines in this building one entered from the right the other from the left, both heading down the same hall way. “Put your guns down!” He commanded “NOW!!!”   
“All right mate” the sergeant informed. All the marines lowered their guns.   
“Now kick them over!” The marines did as they were told, just to buy time.   
“NO!”  
“You can take me instead, just let him and them,” He nodded behind him “Go.” He tried again.  
“Fine, lie down on the ground. You lot get out of here, NOW!” he barked  
As soon as the hostage was to safety, the marine grabbed his pistol and emptied into him.  
“Mission accomplished, extracting out.” He told the marines and Magma.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Two hours later and the fleet finished mopping up the federations fleet. Then they left half of the original fleet to secure it and Arkady took the rest back to fight Rocket. The ships over the federation locked on and shot at any military vehicle moving around. The island was only about twenty kilometres squared. Therefore, they didn’t need that many ships to hold it down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From the north, Magma attacked. From the east, Cipher attacked. From the south Flare and Plasma attacked. From the west, Galactic attacked. Lastly, from the sky the revelations locked their targets.  
"This is commander Langstrom all troops engage!"  
First, the dreadnaughts fired their lasers and destroyed high profile targets like tanks and barricades. Next, the tanks rolled through, clearing the roads of men and mines. The remaining rocket troops in the city pulled back to Silph co. but they made the fatal flaw of leaving the agents working inside of Lighthawk to guard the entrance so they just let them in without a fight. Then from one of the titans a damnation command ship detached and landed in front of the building. The rear door detached and out stepped Arkady, carrying an assault rifle as a suit formed around him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was standing in an elevator surrounded by marines. Ding, the doors opened. A long corridor with soldiers all the way down, at the end an office. They marched me to the office, turned around, killed all of the soldiers, and took their positions. The last marine marched me into the office. “Mr Arkady.” A voice spoke. “Welcome.” The chair turned round. Then I saw him. Giovanni…


	10. Chapter 9

From a room off to the side stepped out Adam, “I’m going to kill you,” he growled “For messing up our plans!”   
“Then your plans shouldn’t have been so aggressive then I wouldn’t have had to fight for them.” I replied calmly, trying as hard as I could to remain an impartial face.   
“Fuck you!” he raised his gun.   
“Adam Stop.” Giovanni ordered.  
“We should kill him.”  
“No.”  
“The troops outside will protect us! We don’t need to…”   
“The troops outside are Darkwing troops. And if they find out we killed him. They will evacuate the building and then blow the building up, we can’t afford that. The only way we will get out of this alive with it not damaged is to surrender.”  
“What is this thing called it?” I finally replied  
“A device to get from this universe back to yours. Drop your gun Adam”   
He finally did. Then I pulled out mine and shot Adam in the head. “That’s for killing him.” I spat  
“Now what are you going to do with me,” he asked.  
I saw a ripple in his image after I shot Adam. So I pointed the gun upwards and pulled the trigger. The image of Giovanni disappeared, I then checked the adjoining rooms, nothing, I looked on his computer for a plan of the building, nothing, I checked the draws, nothing. Then I searched the rooms, finally I slumped down on a chair in the room to the right of the office and saw a lamp on the wall unsymmetrical with the others. I went over and pulled down on it. A grinding sound and then a bookcase moved out of the way. I hidden room I thought. But no it was a lift. “In here” I called to the marines, who quickly pilled in to the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aqua fought bravely but couldn’t stand alone against the might of Magma, Cipher and Galactic. Heonn fell to us. Then the federation surrendered, they weren’t even based in this world, another entity that came from My Universe. Next the rest of Lighthawk coalition quickly surrendered. Galactic built factories, industrial complexes, farms, a few strongholds to stop external and internal invasions and naval bases in the captured regions. Controlled by ex-war personal, staffed by prisoners of war. Some cities governed themselves other were governed for them. Next the Darkwing major states declared that all smaller states had to have a larger stated as its protector, Orre and Cipher got Almia, Oblivia, Holon and Fiore. Hoenn and Magma got Sevii Islands, Orange Archipelago and Decolore Islands. Sinnoh and Galactic got Kanto, Johto and Kalos. Unova declared they wouldn’t accept a protector. The agreement between Galactic, Magma and cipher strengthened.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Doors of the lift opened to a lab, the marines ran to secure it, through the corridors we moved checking every room, finally finding a staircase down, by then more troops had arrived to secure the floor. At the bottom of the stairs there was three rooms, a hanger room with a fighter in it and some tech; what looked like a storage hanger and finally an office where the real Giovanni sat.  
“I see you found me,” He sneered.   
I raised my gun.  
“Stop or you will never learn how to use the portal generator.”  
I lowered my gun.  
“Sir, what are you doing?” a marine asked.  
“Going home.” I pointed at Giovanni, “Come!”  
We walked into the hanger. “How does it work?”  
“You let me go and I’ll tell you.”  
“If I let you go you will die before you get out of the city, then you will have nowhere to go the whole continent has fallen to us.”   
“You think you destroyed us?” he grinned. “We will rise again, stronger!”  
He grabbed a device from his pocket and pressed the button, he disappeared.   
An hour later I had the portal fitted to my ship. It was quite easy once I considered the attachments it had on the device. Further down the hanger, inside a fighter there was three devises, and some documents, the first document directed to the larger device as a fleet killer device. I quickly moved it into my ship, the second was about the fighter and that it could shrink into a smaller size to fit into sub-capital ships I shrunk that then moved it into my ship. Then third document pointed to the second device as a cloaking device. I couldn’t tell what the last device was.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturn walked in on me getting ready to leave.   
“Leaving so soon?” he asked.   
“I need to get back to my universe.” I stated  
“Come with me.”  
“Why?”  
“Just come.”  
He took me to a hidden room in the Sunfire in it was a wall of filled with weapons, he handed me a black pistol. “Thank you for helping us.” He then pushed a button which opened a panel that covered a target. I shot at the target and a black stream of energy shot out from the gun.   
“It’s a nice gun.”   
“We have won, thanks to you.”  
“Come back to our universe sometime.”  
“I’ve found a device which you can contact me from your universe so if you need help you can request it and I or one of my fleets will help.”  
“Thanks.”  
I turned around just before I climbed into my ship.  
“Fly safe.”  
“You too.”  
With that the ship bay door closed and I flew it away. Once I reached the required altitude and speed my ship disappeared in a flash of white light.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A grunt ran up to Saturn “Sir, we found something.” The document showed orders to retreat to base alpha 2. It seemed when we started to win Lighthawk’s forces retreated back to this base along with Jupiter and Plasma. Then a corporal ran up and handed me a file, stamped with this Lighthawk logo, of Arkady.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I appeared right where I disappeared, surrounding me was a Darkwolf fleet…


	11. Chapter 10

The fleet escorted me to our base. Standing in the hall was Paul Harrington, waiting to take me to the council chambers “Paul, how goes the ships?”  
“Good they are all finished.”   
“Have we broken away yet?”  
“No.”  
“Before you go in can you execute a Darkwolf Mission override over the details and what happened in the mission, full confidentiality until it is cleared by our people?”  
“Fine, the council is waiting for you.”   
I walked through the door. There was ten seats, nine were occupied and one was mine. Sitting in the seats were: the representative from Guardians of the Galaxy, Murdoch from lighthawk, Commodore Harkov head of the joint military, Jon Radec leader of the coalition, the representative from HERO, Paul Harrington, the representative from The Legions, the representative from Drone Regions Federation, Anastasia Romanov from the Elite space coalition and the representative from Providence.   
“Arkady” started Jon Radec “Can you tell me where you went?”  
“I went to a different universe.”  
“How did you manage to get between the universes?”  
“A device which Michael had.”  
“And how would you know that?” questioned Murdoch  
“I cannot disclose that information.” I nodded at Paul, who nodded back.   
“Why not?!”  
“Because the details are protected until the Darkwolf team has gone through the details.”  
“You can’t do that!”   
“It’s allowed under the Mission Confidentiality act.”  
“Since it’s a major mission, we can override it!”  
“With a vote.”  
“Then let’s vote.”   
“Fine, Vote.”  
A few minutes later the vote was in.  
“Four votes for, five against.” The machine announced.  
“I use the proxy of the elite space coalition who aren’t represented here to vote in favour.   
“Five votes for, five against.” The machine announced.  
“Now tell us about what happened.”  
“But I’m a member of this Council and I haven’t voted.”  
I walked up to my chair and voted against it.   
“Five votes for, six against.” The machine announced.   
Still seated in the chair, I loaded up the chat to all the members of The Imperium. I sent a message telling the members to empty all yours and the super-coalitions you had access to. Next I went in to the money division and transferred all the money to my coalition. Lastly I granted full hanger access to my freighter pilot’s waiting to remove all the assets from the other divisions, Removed the coalition access to our stations, changed the password on our force fields, changed the members of Lighthawk Coalition to Orange and withdrew our forces to our regions. Once all the actions had been completed I announced.  
“From tomorrow The Imperium will leave the Super-coalition.”  
The room erupted in shouts…

**Author's Note:**

> The Chapters will get better/longer


End file.
